


Поживем - увидим

by TreggiDi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Out of Character, Post-Hogwarts, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:46:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23671024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: Гарри в затяжной депрессии после войны. Он начинает придумывать приключенческие романы, и главный герой в его историях - загадочный незнакомец с черными глазами и скверным характером. Это кажется невинным развлечением, пока Гарри не находит волшебную печатную машинку, способную воплотить фантазии в реальность.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Поживем - увидим

**Author's Note:**

> ООС персонажей, все ведут себя как придурки.

Гарри зашел в спальню и включил ночник. Крошечные звезды и полумесяцы замерцали на стенах.

Джейми и Ал уже лежали в своих постелях, натянув одеяло до подбородков.

— Сказку! — раздалось из-под одеяла Альбуса.

— Сказку! — вторил требовательно Джейми.

Гарри ухмыльнулся и сел в свое кресло.

* * *

Он действительно был хорош в этом. Для человека, которому с детства внушали, что он — бессовестный лгун, Гарри на удивление много удовольствия получал, придумывая небылицы.

И еще: это было как с велосипедом. Требовалась хорошая тренировка, чтобы вышло что-то путное. Поначалу его сказки были довольно простыми и напоминали маггловские истории. Гарри чувствовал себя неловко, но Джейми без них не засыпал, так что назовите это неизбежной мерой. Со временем Гарри позволил фантазии разгуляться, и его истории стали обрастать яркими подробностями, удивительными событиями, смешными персонажами. Ворчливые гоблины и чокнутые драконы, добродушные питоны и мальчишки с поросячьими хвостами. Главным героем всегда был маленький лохматый мальчик Ларри, но пока дети росли, мальчик рос тоже и скоро стал отчаянным смелым юношей.

В какие только переделки он не попадал! И, разумеется, давным-давно сгинул бы в какой-нибудь пещере или темном лесу, если бы за ним не приглядывал его заклятый враг, Черный Принц.

Джинни не хотела, чтобы Гарри рассказывал детям истории о Северусе Снейпе. Достаточно того, что они прочитают в учебниках истории, считала она. Чтобы Гарри искупил свою вину — говоря об этом, она вечно изображала кавычки в воздухе — они дали сыну дурацкое второе имя, но на этом все. Нет ничего здорового в том, чтобы насаждать в доме культ личности, да еще такой сомнительной.

Гарри, конечно, был с ней согласен. Он никогда не говорил о Снейпе. А вот Черный Принц фигурировал в каждой его истории. Высокий и тощий, с большим носом и злыми черными глазами, грубый и ироничный, скрытный и недоверчивый — Черный Принц обладал большой доброй душой, о которой знали только Гарри, Альбус и Джейми. Дети обожали слушать истории про него, и разве Гарри мог отказать?

— Сегодня я расскажу, как Черный Принц не дал Ларри утонуть в проклятом озере, — тихо начинал Гарри, устроившись в кресле.

— Нет, пап, почитай лучше про мохнатое сердце! — ныл Джейми, а Альбус прыгал в постели:

— Хочу про инопланетян! Инопланетян!!!

— Черный Принц затаился среди деревьев в темном страшном лесу... — продолжал Гарри, и глазом не моргнув.

* * *

Джинни считала, что Гарри стоит вернуться в профессиональный квиддич, Рон постоянно рассказывал, как здорово работается в аврорате, а Гермиона искренне считала, что долг Гарри — вести магическую Британию к светлому будущему с министерского кресла, но Гарри действительно был счастлив, выпуская свои книжки.

Находились даже люди, которые хотели прочитать его истории и готовы были заплатить пару кнатов в книжной лавке! Разумеется, если бы Гарри публиковался под своим настоящим именем, люди бы даже его исчерканные салфетки покупали, но Гарри использовал псевдоним. Под этим псевдонимом его публиковала и Луна в своем журнале «Придира». Ей нравились истории Гарри, и она всегда поддерживала его. Правда, Луна была уверена, что все эти сказки — чистой воды правда, а Гарри не решался ее разубеждать.

Похоже, у него получалось писать довольно неплохие приключенческие романы для подростков — скоро Гарри стал до смешного популярен и постоянно получал приглашения от разных издательств и книжных магазинов, однажды его даже позвали дать интервью на радио. Конечно, Гарри всегда отказывался от публичных выступлений. Ему нравилось читать в газетах невероятные предположения о затворнике-писателе. Многие его поклонники считали, что он — горбатый одноглазый старик, живущий в замке на холме где-то в северной Шотландии.

Он согласился лишь однажды — когда получил письмо от Минервы Макгонагалл. Она хотела, чтобы Гарри приехал в Хогвартс и прочитал пару своих историй для перовокурсников в рамках благотворительной акции «Подарим радость детям из семей, пострадавших в войне».

Гарри использовал оборотное зелье. Он не смог отыскать волос горбатого одноглазого старика (как ни странно), так что прибыл в замок в образе нескладного высокого мужчины. Фляга с оборотным хлопала его по бедру, пока он шагал к парадным дверям, и Гарри притворился хромым в память о Грозном Глазе.

Минерва приняла его очень тепло. Она провела ему экскурсию по замку и пригласила выпить чаю в директорском кабинете.

— Признаюсь, я не увлекаюсь художественной литературой, — сухо сказала она, подвинув к Гарри блюдо с печеньем. — Но многие мои студенты обожают ваши истории. Вам удалось описать действительно привлекательного романтического героя.

— Что? Нет, Черный Принц совсем не романтичный, он брюзга и ледышка, — рассмеялся Гарри, и Минерва взглянула на него поверх очков.

— Вообще-то я имела в виду главного героя книги, Ларри. Ему довольно часто делают авансы русалки, феи и дриады, но он всякий раз остается один.

— Ах, это… — Гарри запустил было руку в волосы, но тут же прервал этот разоблачающий жест и широко улыбнулся Минерве. — Думаю, он просто... ему это не интересно. Он ищет приключений, а не любви.

За спиной Гарри раздалось фырканье и едкий комментарий:

— Типично.

— Простите? — Гарри повернулся и уставился на холст, который совсем недавно пустовал. Теперь посреди мрачного кабинета, изображенного на картине, стоял профессор Снейп. Скрестив руки, он глядел на Гарри сверху вниз, изогнув одну бровь. В точности такой же, как Гарри и запомнил. Такой же несносный чертов ублюдок. Художник отлично передал его образ: желтоватая кожа, блестящие сальные волосы и нос, низко нависающий над скривившимися губами.

Гарри поднялся из кресла и медленно, как через силу, подошел к огромному портрету. Он остановился в дюйме от полотна, так близко, что мог разглядеть мазки краски на черной мантии. Так близко, что мог бы дотронуться.

— Что вы сейчас сказали? — пробормотал Гарри глухо.

— Я сказал: «типично», — отчетливо проговорил профессор. — Ваш герой, очевидно, гомосексуалист.

— Э-э-э, — только и смог ответить Гарри.

— И сохнет по Черному Принцу, как хаффлпаффка-третьекурсница, — добавил Снейп с мерзкой усмешкой.

— Это не так! — воскликнул Гарри. Голос его дал петуха; говорить со Снейпом спустя столько лет — это уже чересчур, но обсуждать наклонности его персонажей? Да еще слушать, как Снейп изрекает словечки вроде «сохнет»?

— То, что вы не осознаете этого, не отменяет факта, — отрезал Снейп снисходительно. — До чего печально наблюдать, как латентный гомосексуалист читает сказки детишкам.

— От тебя мне особенно смешно слушать подобную критику, — заметила Минерва спокойно, и Гарри вспыхнул, осознав намек. Снейп лишь изобразил гримасу, и вполовину не столь устрашающую, какая бывала у живого профессора.

— Пустая трата времени, — пробормотал он, скрываясь за рамой. Но Гарри видел краешек мантии, торчащий на картине, словно Снейп ушел не слишком далеко, а остался подслушивать. Пожалуй, художник не смог передать картине всех талантов профессора. В частности, шпионских.

— Пожалуйста, не обижайтесь на него, — мягко попросила Минерва, обратившись к Гарри. — Северус... он был... Он всегда... — Она тяжело вздохнула, глаза за стеклами очков заблестели.

Гарри медленно кивнул.

— Да. Я знаю.

Чтения прошли хорошо.

* * *

Они прожили с Джинни восемь лет, и это впечатляющий срок для людей, которые совсем не понимают друг друга. Гарри набирался смелости, чтобы разорвать эти отношения, но тут родился один ребенок, затем второй и третий — и когда в конечном итоге Джинни предложила «сделать перерыв», это подкосило Гарри. Он не был готов к подобному.

— А сколько этот перерыв будет длиться? — уточнил Гарри.

— Поживем — увидим, — отрезала Джинни.

— И что мне делать, пока у нас перерыв?

Джинни пожала плечами.

— Наслаждайся жизнью. Постарайся понять себя. Разберись, чего ты вообще хочешь.

А, всего-то. Проще простого.

* * *

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что она не вернется? — спросила Гермиона спустя два года. Она сидела на маленькой захламленной кухне, в квартире, которую Гарри снимал в Лондоне. Очевидно, это был «визит жалости», потому что Гермиона принесла продуктов и предложила помочь Гарри с уборкой. Она даже не прикоснулась к своему чаю, да и к остальному в квартире старалась не прикасаться.

Да, стоило признать — Гарри немного запустил себя, как и свое жилище. Оно должно было стать временным убежищем, поэтому Гарри не особо старался сделать его уютным. Для жизни ему достаточно было узкой кушетки и радиоприемника, чтобы слушать меланхоличные песни.

— Ты должен взять себя в руки, — сердито заметила Гермиона, и Гарри почесал свою густую бороду.

— Не знаю. Не уверен, что должен, — заметил он рассеянно. — Какой в этом смысл?

— Прими душ. Начни снова писать. Луна жутко скучает по твоим книжкам. Купи себе нормальный дом, в конце концов! Понимаю, это место навевает приятные воспоминания о детстве в чулане, но Джеймс, Альбус или Лили вряд ли придут сюда, если захотят тебя навестить.

— Они не захотят, — уныло протянул Гарри. — Они уже взрослые. Я им больше не нужен. Как и Джинни. Не хочу дом... Не хочу жить там один. Что если я подавлюсь вишневой косточкой и некому будет похлопать меня по спине? Держу пари, Волдеморт хотел бы, чтобы я умер именно так — жалкий и одинокий.

— Точно, вишневая косточка была его секретным оружием, — серьезно кивнула Гермиона. — Это многолетний план, ублюдок продумал все на десять ходов вперед. Гарри, у тебя крошки в бороде. И я подозреваю, что они там уже пару дней.

К концу недели Гарри переехал жить к Луне.

* * *

У Луны был славный домик на вершине холма, на севере Шотландии. Каждое утро Гарри гулял по зеленым лугам, размышляя о жизни. Иногда он просто стоял возле какого-нибудь дерева, пока на него лил ледяной дождь.

Луна надеялась, что он собирает материал для своей новой книги. Она отвела его на чердак, где было оборудовано рабочее место — завешанный паутиной стол и печатная машинка.

Когда Гарри опустил руки на клавиши, давно забытое чувство затопило его. Задумчиво покусав губу, он напечатал пару слов и уставился на них, бледных, едва различимых на пергаментном листке.

— Я скучал по тебе, — прошептал Гарри.

«Я тоже скучал по тебе, — ответил Черный Принц».

Напечатав это, Гарри выдернул страницу, скомкал ее и швырнул через плечо.

Брехня.

* * *

— Каким жалким нужно быть, чтобы влюбиться в своего персонажа? — спросил Гарри у каминного пламени, сидя на ковре с бутылкой в обнимку.

— Очень жалким, — ответил Черный Принц, подходя ближе. Он опустился на пол рядом с Гарри, аккуратно поддернув полы длинной мантии. Плащ за его спиной живописно накрыл стопки исписанной бумаги. Корона на бледном лбу тускло сверкала.

— Если я свихнусь, ты будешь навещать меня в Мунго? — спросил Гарри у Луны на следующее утро. Он мучился от похмелья, а Луна паковала чемоданы, чтобы отправиться на очередную конференцию по мифическим животным, где-то в Норфолке.

— Конечно, ты не свихнешься, Гарри, — рассеянно ответила она, примеряя свои спектральные очки. — Ты такой же нормальный, как и я!

— О, какое облегчение, — усмехнулся Гарри. Он проводил ее на станцию и медленным шагом вернулся домой. Чтобы чем-нибудь себя занять, он нашел стремянку и решил покрасить фасад. Разумеется, лестница схлопнулась, когда Гарри тянулся кистью в самый верхний угол под крышей.

Падение было стремительным, а приземление — мягким. Гарри замер, когда Черный Принц прижал его к груди, легко удерживая в своих крепких руках. От его мантии пахло травами.

— Что за... — пробормотал Гарри, вглядываясь в непроницаемые черные глаза.

Принц расцепил объятие, и Гарри шмякнулся на траву.

— Осторожней, неуклюжий идиот, — резко сказал Принц, прежде чем развернуться и скрыться в зарослях чертополоха, окружавших дом.

* * *

Ночью Гарри не мог сомкнуть глаз. Он запер все двери и окна и наблюдал из-за занавески, как во дворе бродит сутулая темная фигура. Широкий плащ развевался на ветру. Ночные тени мелькали за окном, встревоженные птицы громко кричали над крышей.

С рассветом Гарри поднялся на чердак и уставился на машинку.

— Даже не думай, — пригрозил он, глядя на блестящие круглые клавиши. Машинка не ответила и в целом выглядела довольно безобидной. Пододвинув стул, Гарри осторожно прикоснулся к клавишам. Любовно огладив их, зажмурился и принялся печатать.

— Полная безвкусица, — раздался низкий голос, и Гарри открыл глаза. Черный Принц вытащил листок из машинки и разглядывал написанное с отвращением.

— Ты не можешь критиковать меня! — возразил Гарри нервно. — Я... Ты сам — безвкусица, в таком случае!

— Именно так, — невозмутимо согласился Принц. — Черный плащ? Кожаные сапоги до колена? Шелковая рубашка?.. Это что, твои сексуальные фантазии?

— Если и так? — упрямо ответил Гарри, ощущая, как пылают его щеки. — Тебе идет.

— Это непрактично. Ты прекрасно знаешь, он ни за что бы не нарядился в нечто настолько вычурное, — заметил Принц.

— Не понимаю, о ком ты.

— И он никогда бы не принял удар на себя в сражении. Скорее он бы выставил щит, чтобы спасти твою несчастную задницу.

— Я не знаю, что ты вообще несешь.

— И уж конечно, он не стал бы таскаться за тобой по лесам и пещерам, просто чтобы прикрыть твою спину.

— Но он так и делал! — закричал Гарри, вскочив. Стул с грохотом упал, Гарри сжал кулаки, тяжело дыша и злобно глядя на Принца. — Он всегда был... поблизости. Он защищал меня! Каждый день, каждый год! Он всегда был рядом, чтобы помочь.

— По-моему, ты идеализируешь, — закатил глаза Принц. — У него было достаточно собственных забот, чтобы так нелепо зацикливаться на глупом мальчишке.

— Он любил меня, — глухо сказал Гарри. Принц вздернул бровь. — Да! Он любил меня. Я просто не понимал этого... слишком долго. А теперь уже поздно.

— Нелепые фантазии.

— Так бы он и сказал. Но я знаю, о чем говорю. И он... заслуживал лучшего финала.

— Он знал, на что идет, — тихо ответил Принц. — И ни о чем не жалел. Так что оставь уже это, Поттер.

— Я не могу... — Гарри опустился на корточки, обхватив голову. — Я не могу...

Он ощутил легкое прикосновение к своим волосам, но когда поднял глаза, на чердаке никого не было.

* * *

— Ты в порядке? — Джейми мучительно двигал челюстями, пытаясь разжевать каменную мармеладку из банки со сладостями, что оставила Луна. Они ужинали колой и сэндвичами, накрыв стол на террасе. Заходящее солнце золотило волосы Джейми, делая их практически рыжими.

— Да, в полном, в полном. Все замечательно. — Гарри раскачивался на стуле, стараясь выглядеть беззаботно. Джеймс наморщил лоб, с сомнением разглядывая его.

— Уверен?

— Абсолютно. Свежий воздух. Немного творчества. Все прекрасно. Я полностью счастлив. А как там дела у вашей мамы?

— Супер. — Джеймс отхлебнул колы, поскреб прыщавую щеку. — Думаю, она немного поехала на теме пирогов, но бабуля просто счастлива, что мама снова в Норе. У нее перерыв между романами.

— У бабули? — Гарри поперхнулся. Затем сообразил и растянул губы в оскале, неудачно имитирующем улыбку. — Ах, ясно. Да. Круто. Круто-круто. У меня тоже... полно романов.

— Точно. — Джейми с жалостью поглядел на него, затем окинул взглядом заброшенный дом и бесконечные холмы вокруг. — Кстати, хочешь хохму? Ал недавно попал в переделку. Ты ведь знаешь, они там в Хогвартсе совсем помешались на кубке по квиддичу. На последнем матче он попытался сделать финт Вронского, ну, как ты учил его.

У Гарри в животе разлился холод.

— Так, — мертвым тоном сказал он, уставившись на сына.

— Так вот, — беззаботно продолжил Джеймс, чавкая мармеладкой. — Он немного не рассчитал и чуть не расплющился о землю. В последний момент кто-то завернул его... ну, знаешь, с трибун. Все случилось так быстро, даже старуха Хуч проглядела... но Ал потом мне рассказывал, что он видел его. Чувака на трибунах. Как будто из твоей сказки — с короной и все такое. Как тебе? Крутые глюки, скажи?

— Ага, — прохрипел Гарри.

Джейми продолжал болтать. А Гарри глядел ему за плечо, там, где в зарослях чертополоха торчала голова Принца в короне набекрень.

«Спасибо», — одними губами сказал Гарри. Принц задрал нос и показал ему средний палец.

* * *

Гарри закончил писать и смахнул пот со лба. Эта сцена далась ему тяжело. В свитере было слишком жарко, и пальцы слегка подрагивали. Он медленно встал со стула и прошелся по комнате, разминая спину.

— Этого ты хочешь? — с интересом ученого уточнил Принц, заняв его стул и читая.

— Ты бы не лез, куда не следует! — отрезал Гарри смущенно. Принц насмешливо взглянул на него.

— Но ведь я в этом участвую, — вкрадчиво произнес он. — Причем довольно активно. Рад, что ты наконец взглянул правде в лицо, Поттер.

— Я не...

— Его грудь была бледной как мрамор, — зачитал Принц со своей неподражаемой интонацией, затем расстегнул брошку одним быстрым движением, и плащ упал с его плеч, скользнув на пол. Принц принялся расстегивать пуговицы рубашки, шелковой и слегка прозрачной. Гарри сглотнул.

— Что ты задумал?

— Это ведь ты задумал, Поттер, — едко ответил Принц. — А я лишь подчиняюсь твоей воле. Безмозглый, вымышленный персонаж. Секс-кукла к твоим услугам.

— О, заткнись! — сердито выпалил Гарри. — Я не собираюсь... что ты... — Он попятился. Принц неотвратимо надвигался на него, и его белоснежная грудь в обрамлении черного шелка и впрямь казалась мраморной.

— «Его бедра неумолимо двигались, и с каждым толчком Ларри терял связь с реальностью», — процитировал Принц, сделав несколько плавных движений бедрами. Гарри спрятался за штору, но Принц рывком отдернул ее. Высокий и грозный, в точности, как Гарри помнил, он нависал и тяжело дышал, глядя на Гарри. Его лицо было абсолютно бесстрастным, только глаза ярко сверкали.

— Хорошо, ладно, что я, должен был спросить разрешения? — взорвался Гарри. — Это моя книга! Фантазия! Я могу писать... что угодно... свободу слова!.. — Он задохнулся, когда Принц начал покрывать его шею короткими поцелуями.

— Ты знаешь, что делать, — прошептал ему в ухо Принц, накрыв ладонью пах Гарри.

— Я не девственник, если ты об этом, — пробормотал Гарри между стонами. — У меня трое... детей...

— Как возбуждающе, — фыркнул Принц, прижав его к стенке и настойчиво поглаживая. — Ты знаешь, что должен сделать, Поттер.

— Чего ты хочешь? — прошептал Гарри, закрыв глаза. Он ощутил сухие горячие губы, прижавшиеся к его губам.

— Теперь ты спрашиваешь? — прошелестел Снейп, разорвав поцелуй и снова склоняясь к Гарри, лаская его лицо кончиками своих ледяных пальцев. — Теперь тебе интересно, чего я хочу?..

— Просто... скажи... я хочу... дать тебе... все. — Гарри отчаянно цеплялся за профессорскую плотную мантию, запустил пальцы в спутанные, сальные волосы.

— Убей меня, Гарри, — шепнул Снейп.

— Ох-х, Северус... что? — Гарри открыл глаза и отпихнул от себя Принца. Тот скрестил руки на груди, глядя на Гарри так, словно не целовал его секунду назад. — Что ты сказал?

— Ты слышал. Нужно покончить с этим. Голову с плеч. — Принц провел пальцем по горлу. — Или пусть меня сожрет дракон. Или я могу упасть с обрыва, раз уж ты любитель театральных жестов.

— Это безумие! Зачем мне убивать тебя? — спросил Гарри, сжав руки в кулаки, чтобы они не дрожали так сильно. Гарри умоляюще заглянул Принцу в глаза. — Я хочу, чтобы ты остался со мной.

— Но я не буду с тобой, — безжалостно ответил ему Принц. — Не по-настоящему. Это опасные фантазии, Поттер. Ты теряешь связь с реальностью. Кто знает, чем это может закончиться?

— К черту реальность! Плевать я хотел. — Гарри саданул кулаком по стене, оставив вмятину.

— Такой же несдержанный, как и раньше, — закатил глаза Принц. — Подумай, Гарри. Это единственный разумный выход для нас двоих. Ты найдешь себе пару, живого человека. Я останусь любимым детским героем. Твои читатели будут в восторге. Смерть романтического, трагического персонажа — это отличный ход. И это самый логичный исход для него. Все твои книги вели к этому. Давно пора принять правду.

— Зачем ты это делаешь? — прошептал Гарри потерянно. — Что ты... за что ты так со мной, Снейп?

— Я не Снейп, — прошипел Принц, вскинув голову. — Разуй глаза, идиот! Он покойник, а я — сгусток сомнительных чар и твоих мокрых фантазий, не больше того! Он умер много лет назад, похоронен в земле, оставь нас обоих в покое, в конце концов!

— Отлично! — завопил Гарри. — Раз ты так просишь!

Он кинулся к печатной машинке и принялся молотить по клавишам, допуская опечатки, всхлипывая сквозь стиснутые зубы, не различая ни черта перед собой. Выдернув страницу, он скомкал ее и швырнул в Принца. Бумажный комок с мягким звуком ударился о грудь Принца и упал к его ногам. Принц с печальной улыбкой глядел на Гарри. Горло его окрасилось алым. Рана распускалась, как бутон, выпуская потоки крови.

— Какой послушный ребенок, — проговорил Принц и пошатнулся. Гарри кинулся к нему, поймал, не позволив удариться о пол.

— Нет! Профессор! Простите меня, простите, — закричал Гарри, пытаясь зажать разорванное горло ладонями. Горячая кровь обжигала, слезы катились у Гарри по щекам. — Пожалуйста, не умирай, Снейп, прошу тебя... Я перепишу, я сейчас все исправлю...

— Ты не можешь переписать жизнь, — высокопарно ответил Принц, лежа в его объятьях. И хотя кровь хлестала во все стороны, ни капли не попало на его бледное худое лицо. Оно выглядело спокойным, почти красивым. — Ты должен назвать в мою честь следующего сына... и еще попытайся стащить портрет из Хогвартса. Чары на нем абсолютно халтурные, он и половины правды не передает, удивительно, как он вообще разговаривает.

— Да, да... — рыдал Гарри. — Что?..

— Он недавно связался с Минервой, она даст тебе его адрес. Если хорошо попросишь.

— Что?

— Но ты должен знать, что грудь у него совсем не как мрамор. Хотя задница все еще довольно неплохая.

— Что? — Гарри вытер слезы и уставился на Принца. Тот похлопал Гарри по плечу и умер, картинно простонав.

— Что? — повторил Гарри, сидя, как дурак, в пустой комнате.

* * *

Все эти встречи с читателями, конференции и интервью жутко утомляли. Гарри не жаловался, но популярность была довольно тяжелым беременем. Его новая книга стала настоящим бестселлером, и после долгого перерыва на него снова посыпались приглашения. Гарри соглашался, потому что ему нравилось путешествовать. Тур по стране — словно он какая-то рок-звезда! Перед очередной встречей с прессой он совсем не нервничал. Был на одной — значит, знаешь их все. Вопросы почти всегда одинаковые. Обязательно кто-нибудь спросит: «Чем вы вдохновлялись?». И еще: «О чем будет следующая книга?».

Гарри улыбался, пока сверкали вспышки колдокамер, и ерзал на неудобном стуле. Журналисты набились в тесный книжный магазин, и каждый мечтал подписать свой экземпляр книги.

— Ваш новый роман всех шокировал, — заявил полный мужчина со смешными усами, и Гарри улыбнулся.

— Спасибо!

— Скажите, почему вы внезапно изменили жанру приключенческого романа и решили написать гомоэротическую повесть?

— Думаю, я просто... изучаю себя. Разбираюсь в своих желаниях. Наслаждаюсь жизнью и все такое. — Гарри широко улыбнулся, взлохматив себе волосы, и вспышки камер снова засверкали, ослепляя его. Из толпы поднялась узкая бледная ладонь.

— Да? Дайте слово тому господину в черном, — пряча улыбку, попросил Гарри. Высокий мужчина поднялся. Его седые волосы были убраны в хвост, а горб выпирал под мантией, и единственный темный глаз проницательно глядел на Гарри.

— У меня всего два вопроса, — низким бархатным голосом произнес старик. — Первый: чем вы вдохновлялись? И еще: о чем будет ваша следующая книга?

Гарри откинулся на спинку стула, с нежностью глядя на этого хитрого ублюдка.

— Поживем — увидим, — просто сказал он.


End file.
